Edge Of Danger
by TFAraujo7
Summary: Edward Left Bella all alone thinking it was the right thing to do.He made her promise to stay with Charlie and stay out of danger, But what happens when she no longer cares what Edward said and Leaves to go on her OWN?
1. Stupid Vampire

**AN: Readers, This is my 1st twilight Fan Fiction so be kind =] This story takes place in the 2nd book after Edward left Bella. Right away Bella starts to not hate Edward but dislike him very much! She's caught between a love hate thing with Edward. Her head says NO her heart say YES. Bring me to Life By** **Evanescence, Losing Grip by Avril Lavigne inspired me. Hope you like it =]**

Edward Cullen was my life. I wanted him to be my future and my forever. Somehow he didn't see it that way. He told me that he didn't love me, and left without a single word .Then he expected me to keep a promise I knew was easy to keep but why should I keep any promises to a trater.

I loved him and he played toy with my heart! Who was he to make me love him and then just leave me like that. He said that I was the1st person he ever fell in love with. I sinceraly dought that I was the first heart that he broke. I mean he was very good at it. Stupid Vampier! Ahhh

I Loved Forks but because of that Stupid Vampire I had to leave the place I Loved. I mean I only loved Forks because he was there, but it grew on me. The smell of rain every morning. Sure it wasn't Phonix but I had grew acustome to it. Seeing Charlie every day. I had barely spent any time with my father my whole entire life and now I lived with him. It was a good time to well... get to know him more and have a better relationship with him. After all he was my father.

It's just hard to go to school everyday and know that the Stupid Vampire I fell madly in love with wouldn't be there and well that was the hardest part. I couldn't go back to Phonix cause that would still remind me of him. The way he saved my life from James.

Sometimes I wondered why he even bothered to save my life! I was never anything to him so why would he care.

He could have let Jame kill me, or he could have let the venome spread and change me and I would be like him. That was probely why he didn't let the venome spread because he knew that he didn't love me that way that he was just playing games with my heart. STUPID VAMPIRE!

I told my father even though I loved him, I had to get away from here. I had to get away from forks. It wasn't his fault and I knew that somehow deap in his heart he knew that I wanted to stay with him I just couldn't. So to Jacksonville I went. _yay_. I thought that I would have fun in Jacksonville but I wasn't use to my mother anymore.

So I made a decisson and well I took all my money and went to Miamii. I would do something menigful with my life if that was the last thing I ever did. I would not let that Brainless Idiot bring me down.

I am Isabella Swan and I am an Idependent Women! I don't need some STUPID VAMPIRE to make me feel alive. I can do that myself. Edward will see( well Alice will see but so will Edward) that I will make my life intresting. I am going to live in the Edge of Danger.

AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!!!

****

AN: Yeah Bella is well very diffrent she wants to show Edward that she doesnt need him. Soo she'd going to do some well very bad suff. THE STORY IS RATED M FOR A REASON. =] Soo Don't just sit ther tell me wat you think!! Sorry the chapter is short but the next will be much much longer.


	2. Miami, Bella Swan Has Arraived

**Disclamer: I do Not Own Twilight Saga It's All Stephenie Meyer!**

I knew it I didn't need stupid Edward or anybody else. See I made to Miami by myself! HA Shows him who I am!!! I can do absolutely anything I want and never again will anyone stop me! So what will I do first...hmmm

I never really thought this far ahead...So I guess I just had to get a Job or something. What kind of job would I get in Miami though. Too much thinking... I could really use a drink. Hey! that wasn't a bad idea at all. I could work on bar. I could make a couple of friends and probely bunk with one of them for tonight. Life just kept getting better!

I walked around for at least an hour... Don't get me wrong there were a lot of bars in Miami, but I wanted to work at a Night Club. Thats something no one would ever expect of me. Finally I came across this really nice club. This would deffenetly due. A blond was standing at the counter. She deffently wasn't a natural blond and was very tan. compared to me!

" How may I help you?"

" I was wondering if you guys were hiring?"

" Umm... You'll have to speak with the manager." she walked into a small room in the back.

Please let them be hiring. I could really use the job. After about five minets a really young looking guy came out. He was actually pretty cute. He looked like he was aroung 21. Blue eyes, brown spiky hair, deffenetly muscualar, about 6'2. He's cute!!!

" Hello, I'm Jason Grayson, The manager"

" Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, I was..ummm wonderng if you guys were hiring?" I tried my best hand at flirting my batting lashes and blushing slightly.

" For someone as sexy as you deffenetly." He was flirting back... see I didn't repel guys. Just vampires!

" When can I start? "

" Tonight if you want, or right know. We could really use the extra hand."

"Of course. Mr. Grayson"

" Please call me Jason."

" Jason..."

He took one last glanse at me and walked back to his office. I could deffenetly get use to this. I looked at the blondy.

" Umm... so what do I do."

" Hello, I'm Karen, It's so great that you got a job here! How long have you lived in miami ?"

" Truthfully, I just arraived this morning."

" Where are you going to stay?"

" No, idea."

" You can stay with me I'm looking for a roomate."

"Thanks."

Wow, my life was actually getting really easy. I had a job, a place to live and something was deffenetly going to happen beteen me and Jason. It can only get better.

**A POV**

I couldn't look at Edward anymore. It was horrible. He was just lousy and deppresed. I didn't even know that vampires could be deppresed. The worst part was, I couldn't see Edward ever being happy again. I loved my brother and even though he thought himself as a monster he desserved to be happy. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he see that he desserved Bella and that she was the only one who would ever make him happy?

Sometimes Edward could really be stuborn! I could feel it coming before I even saw it.A vision. Recently I was getting a lot of visions of Bella. But they were all undicided. Kept changing. This one though seemed like it was going to stay.

" _So... Bella you and Jason Huh?"_

_" Umm.. No well he is cute and keeps flirting but I don't know I had a really hard break up."_

_" Some jerk huh... I totaly understand... my last boyfriend hit me.."_

_" That's not really what I mean... My ex-Boyfriend was really nice but he Broke up with me for no reason what so ever. I just don't want to be in a relationship right now... I might fool around with him though!!!!!"_

Bella looked like she really changed and what was she doind in miami? Just like that another one came at me.

__

Bella was at a Club. She was aparantly "working". What was she doind there? This was not bella! She was in a short miniskirt with a corset. Her hair was strait and she had makeup on. This was deffenetly not Bella. What happened to her?

" Bella you can leave your shift is over."

" I can't Help with nothing Jason"

" Well.. there is this thing in my office that I wanted to get your opinion on."

" Lead the way.."

What was wrong with Bella why was she like this. Had she really moved on? It seemed like she had but I could feel that she was sad and she wanted to... This was wierd what was wrong with everyone???

__

**********************************************************************************************

****

AN: So what do you think??? Give me you input should I continue the story YES OR NO. =]


	3. Poll

**Hey People sorry this is not a story update.**

**I have something to ask all of you though..=]**

**Can you please go to my home page and vote on my poll of what i should write next...=]**

**I have all the summary's on the page so please read them and tell me what story I add...=]　**

**Here is the schedule I am trying to fallow.=]**

**No way Out : I will try to update it by 11-25-2009**

**Edge of Danger: i will try to update it by 11-30-2009**

**SAVE ME!!: 11-24-2009**

**Please tell me what story to write thank you...=]**


	4. Advice and Misinterpatations

**AN: I am Making this story shorter than I intented... It will still have all the good parts though. This is the LAst Chapter. Enjoy...=] In asociationts with Peruviancutie15**

**Chapter 3: Advice and Misinterpatations.**

**AN: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update... Well here is the final ****chapter hope you enjoy it...=)**

**_months later_**

I woke up and instantly I could feel a male presence... This wasn't unnatural to me anymore, it seemed like every night I had a guy in my r oom. Well in my Motel Room. I remenber my first one night stand, It was 3 1/2 months ago with who else but my boss. Jason, he was sexy, hot, and let me tell you great in bed.

I seemed to forget a certain "someone" just a little bit every night.I really hoped that Alice saw every blow job, position and guy I have slept with the past 3 months and Edward would of course see it in her mind ( spying lieing Vampier) I hope it broke his lieing cheating vampier heart, But of course he wouldn't beacuse he broke up with me cause he doesn't love me.

I hope that he spends the rest of eternity alone and forever roam this earth by himself !!!

I broke away from my trance and turned eyes closed to last nights piece. I had a speach memorized, and I had to say it every freacking morning and sometimes I would have to say in the middle of the afternoon. ( don't ask)

" Look, I just want to say that last night was great..." No it wasn' t

" ...You were amazing...!" Defenetly NOT!

" ...But, it was a one night thing and one night only I don't do repeats, But if I did you would totaly be one..." Eww not! This guy was soo ugly I can see I was pissed off drunk last night but even then  
I should have had better taste.

"...I'm sorry but your going to have to go now, It's not you it's me, Maybe we can be friends or we can keep in touch cause I would love to talk to you again, your very intresting,..." he was not i'm sure this guy was so BORING he could put a criket to sleep.

" ...you should leave before my brother comes back this is HIS bed after all. Bye" Boy am I glad thats over with! I don't have a brother but he didn't have to know that.

I got up and started getting ready for work. I choose my favorite outfit. The red and black lacey corset and the black leather miniskirt. and of course the fishnets stocking, that only went up to  
my thinghs held up by the garter, I mean, I wouldnt' be a true stripper without it.

Here's a funny story. When I first started, I didn't know it was a strip club I thought it was just a bar and that I could work as a waitress. Jason bought me into his office and explained everything to  
me. At first I was reluctent to work there, but eveantually I learned to like it. My stripper name is, Bambi Lustycheeks. Bambi had many regulars, my favorites were James and Jacob. Everytime I gave them a lap dance, I could just feel the huge... hmmmmm......! I think that of all of them they were the two I most wanted to fuck. Too bad they would leave before I got the chance to actually to talk to them.

I got there and I swear the instant I enterd I could just feel Jason's eyes roaming all over my body. That was another great thing about being a stripper, Besdies making stangers really horny it was also a great work-out.. Sometimes I could tell that Jason missed the night (and half day) we spent together. It's too bad I don't do repeats.

A minute later he came up to me, pinned me aganist the wall and whispered, "Come on Bambi, just one more time..." He pleaded. "Every time I see you walk out of here with another guy I wish I was him. Just the way your tonuge works..." he groaned and I could feel a blugde growing and pressing aganist my abdomen.

I smirked and pushed him away. It's funny how you can actually get guys to plead, isn't it? "Sorry Jason."I put on my most sexy voice, "You know I don't do repeats... But maybe for you I'll make an  
exepection.... Maybe! But for now, I've got to go get dressed." I rubbed my hand aganist his growing blugde and heard him groan. He said,

" You know Bella you're such a tease.'' he rubbed up aganist me. I started to get ...hot. I pushed him away and said, " Good. It means I'm doing my job right.... Now let go of me BIG boy I've got to get to work." I winked at him and walked away. Boy, this was going to be a FUN night.

**Alice's POV**

Man, Bella really has changed. She's not the same girl I met in I have to blame Edward for that He was the one who broke her heart. I can't tell you how difficult being a spy is. I have to keep my mind on Bella but I had to keep my eye on Edward so that he wouldn't read my mind. One thing's for sure. In the past four months Bella'a managed to ruin her life. And I couldn't do anything to help her. I wanted to go see her so badly, but I know that the second I moved from Orlando, Edward would be right behind me. And my goal was to keep him completely clueless about this whole situation, but how?

Hmmm... This was going to be difficult. I can send him and Emmette on a Hunting trip. That is a good idea, No I would have to tell Emmette what I was going to do and he can't keep a secret for his life. Then after Edward found out he would lash at me and well things wouldn't be pretty anymore. Nah can't do that.

I can ask Carlisle to ask him to help me. He could make up some excuse and ask him to help him with a patient. That could work but then again Carlisle would end up feeling guilty and tell him everything which would again have Edward lash out at me. So No can't do that either.

I could get Esme ask him to help with.... No that's not going to work. Jasper can help but Edward would end up tampering with his emotions and make Jasper confess to him and I do not want Jasper to suffer. So again that will not work

I got it!! Something Edward would never see coming. Yep this would DEFFENETLY work. Maybe?

**E POV**

My Life Sucks. I mean really, it sucks. A lot. My life's been a living hell since Bella left It hurts to be around anybody. There's no one in my family that I can look at the same was.

Esme, for example, everytime I see her I can see the effect I have placed upon her. Bella was like a daughter to her and by leaving Bella I ripped away her daughter making me look like the bad guy.

Alice well, I took away alice's best friends away. I could see how much I had hurt Alice by just making her up and leave her life behind. What kind of brother was I? I was an horrible brothher that was for sure.

Then there was Emmet. Emmet treated Bella like she was his baby sister how could I have put him throught this. He was probely dieing inside because he cauldn't go see his sister.

Carlisle he thought of Bella as his clumsy daughter. Everytime I saw Carlisle look at Bella I could tell that he saw himself as her father. Then i make him leave her what kind of son was I?

When it came to Roselie I always thought that she thought nothing of Bella but then when we left she was so sad as if she had finally excepted that Bella was a part of our family. Suprisingly she was also sad that we had to leave Bella behind. IT was all my falt.

Jasper still blamed himself, but what he can't see is that I sould have seen this coming. I should have seen everything coming but I didn't he should stop blaming himself. I was completely broken. I couldn't even look at my family anymore because I knew that my family probely blamed this on me. I brought someone amazing in our lives and just as quikly as I brought her in our lifes I took her out. I was a horrible person.

Well maybe Bella is better without me. No I know Bella is better without me. Thats just my life I don't deserve someone as amazing as Bella.

I was wondering around my house. The cullens house has been so lonely know. Esme found a job to take her mmind off of Bella. Carlisle is always working at the hospital. Emmette and Roselie decided to move out. Alice well is always shopping or avoiding me. Jasper just stays in his room blaiming himself. I felt as if was his falt but it isn't and it wasn't. I should have seen it comeing.

I walked down the stairs to the piano. I haden't played piano since the day I left Bella. I promised myself I wouldn't play it, But I need to remmber her. I slowly move to the piano bench and sat. I ran my hand through the keys. I slowly started to play the piano in the softest tones. Bellas lulaby flowed through my fingers and filled the room.

If I could cry I know that I would be but no tears flowed through my vampire eyes. Suddenly I felt a vampire. The vampire was near. I ran outside to catch a wift of the air and sudenly knew who it was. What was she doeing here and what did she want. Suddenly just as fast as I smelled her ther she was the redish blonde vampire.

"Tanya, what are you doing here?"  
"Aww Eddy, I can't vist you anymore?"

" Tanya what do you want ?"

I tried to read into Tanya's mind but she was distracting her mind from thinking about why she was really here. Something was wrong something was deffenetly wrong.

" What are you hiding Tanya?"

" Eddy! I'm not hiding anything!"

" Then why are you thinking of every possible word for the word red."

" Edward....It's just that."

"Why are you stalling... What is it? Why are you here? Who sent you."

" FINE!!! Alice sent me! She tracked me down yesterday. She told me she needed to go see Bella because she was completely different, but she said you coudn't know about it because you promised Bella she would never here from your kind again. So she needed a distraction and the only distaction that she one that she TOUGHT that you wouldn't question is Me! But I guess we she was wrong."

"Bella is in trouble! Were is she Tanya were did Alice go?!"

" I left her at the airport yeserday for a flight to Miami."

As fast as I could go I ran upstairs and got some stuff togeter and called the ariline for the next flight to Miami.

" Thanks Tanya." and with that I left for the I could get there in time before something happenes.

**B POV**

As I got up to dance. I felt a hint of nerves, but I knew once I got out there the nerves would be all gone. AS my song started to play I started to spin around on the pole and just as fast as ther nerves  
came thet dissappered.

I could see the faces of all the guys on the bar mounths open drooling. That gave me a boast of confidence. I smiled as I saw Jason saring at me it was very noticable that he had a boner. I let a small chuckel escape my mouth. Hmm...My song ended and I exited the stage. Taking all the money out of my thong, and bra.

I walked over to the bar and ordered a Pink Taco. It was a very girly drink but I liked it a lot. I flirted with Jason the whole night. Soon I was as drunk as a sailor and was stagering through the back door on my way home. Suddenly a hand grabbed me. I looked up expecting it to be Jason but it wasn't it was an middle aged guy. He looked like he was homeless and it freaked me out the way he looked at me. I tried to release his graso on my arm but he he wouldn't budge.

" Where you going Sweety. Were going to have lots of FUN!"

I might have been changed Bella. The Bella who lived on the edge but I still didn't want this guy touching me.I tried to scream and but he covered my mouth and started to grope me. I closed my eyes as tears ran down them and suddenly the guy wasn't there any more. I opened my  
eyes and he was lying all the way across the ally and there was a figure over him. My head started to spin because I knew that figure. It was the figure of the person that I truly loved and even though I pretended to hate him. I still loved him with all my heart.

As my head started to spin. I caught a wiff of his scent, Suddely I was placed down on my motel bed and then everything went black.

I woke up the next morning with a horrible hagover. My head was killing me. I got up with my eyes closed and stagered to the bathroom. I turned on the shower to wash off all the discusstingness off my body. I took off my corset and my mini skirt. I took a nice long relaxing shower. When I got out my head was still killing me. I came out of the room in a towel and put on a pair of underwear and a bra. I felt a male precense. My hangover was still whirling my head around so I started to say my speech.

" Look, I just want to say that last night was great..." If I could remember last night

" ...You were amazing...!" If only I knew that for sure

" ...But, it was a one night thing and one night only I don't do repeats, But if I did you would totaly be one..." Damn my head is killing me!

"...I'm sorry but your going to have to go now, It's not you it's me, Maybe we can be friends or we can keep in touch cause I would love to talk to you again, your very intresting,..." I'm bored...

" ...you should leave before my brother comes back this is HIS bed after all. Bye"

My head started to beat for attention so I walked over to my tiny kitchen and took out a bottle of advil. I looked into the fridge for water but could find none. All I saw was a bottle of vodka. That could work. I placed the pills in my mouth and when I went to take a swing at the vodka it was no longer in my hand. I looked around trying to see if it had fallen but it hadden't.

Then I felt his precens. I turned around and there he was. As perfect as ever my adonis god. I reached out my hand to touch him to see if he was it was just my imagination getting the best of me, but when I touched his face I felt the icy inhuman coldness of his skin.

I swalloed the pills dry and felt it statch its way down my neck. Suddenly anger and sadness hit me. I pushed Edward away from me.

" What are you doing here?"

" Bella..."

" Why did you come here Huh? To make me feel wortless again?"

" I never wanted you to feel that way Bella."

" Well you did a heck of a job. Get out, I don't need you!"

" I'm not leaving you here Bella to drink and abuse yourself again!!"

" I'm NOT abusing myself I'm living my life to the fullest, and who are you to say what I can do and what I can't do!"

" Bella, I care about you too much to have you go down this way!"

" Ohhh, Now you love me huh! If you ever really loved me Edward you whould have never left me!"

" Bella it was for your own good!"

" My own good! Does this look like it was for my own good! I live in a shitty motel room, I barely eat all I drink is vodka and everytime I turn around I see your face."

" You never had to leave Forks Bella, I left so you could stay there."

" Do you actually think that I would be able to stay there! EVERYWERE I looked I saw your face. Everywere! It hurt knowing that you hated me and that you choose someone else over me! Not knowing what I did wrong for you to push me away."

Tears started to run down my face. I couldn't take this anymore. He was here to make sure I was ok and then he would leave again and everything that I worked so hard to surpress was just popping back up.

" Why do you hate me Edward? What did I do wrong?"

" Bella … I..I.."

" Was I just a game to you?"

" No, Bella. IT was hard leaving you. Everything I saw reminded me of you. You may not see it but I love you so much... It was so hard leaving you it killed me inside Bella.I dont know how you belived meso quickly that I didnt love you. Bella I love you so much."

"Edward, You love me?"

" Yes Bella I love you sooo sooo much!"

I looked inside Edwards Face and I only saw love and adoration. I ran into his arms and kissed him with all the force I had left.

" I love you too please never leave me again!"

" I wasn't planing on it!"

Suddenly Edwards lips were on mine again and his sweet breath was caresing my lips and I couldn't help but get wet at the feel of him on my body. I stareted to grind against him looking for some kind of feeling toward his neather region.

It felt so right being in Edwards arms. It felt like after all these months of sleeping around and having emotionless sex finally got to me. Edward was the person that I was meant to be with. Hee the one I wanted to be with forever

I remembering how things use to be he would never go past a stemmy kiss. I wanted more from him though. I had sleepy with so many guys I thinks that maybe I should finally sleep with the right one.

Aperently I wasn't the only one because suddenly I could feel Edwards erection pressed up against my stomach. I moved my hand to touch it when suddenly Edward was on the other side of the room.

" Bella.... We can't... I'm a... It's wrong"

" Edward how is it wrong we are two people who love each other it can't be wrong I love you Edward... Please"

He was suddenly at my side again his head buried into the crook of my neck smelly me he started to flutter sweet kisses on my sholder.

I started to again kiss Edwards unnaturally cold lips. It felt so right. Edward's everything to me. Why hadn't we done this sooner?

I warped my legs around Edward and I could feel his hard on. It felt so over powering knowing that I had done that to him.

Edward and I kissed more and more and I knew he had been holding back from me. I plunged my toung into his mouth. Our lips move in perfect sync. I was rubbing my self against Edwards hard on and I couldn't help but moun in his mouth.

I pulled his shirt over his head and looked at the perfect body that was layed out in front of me. I layed light kisses on his neck. And heard him groan. Suddenly Edward grouped my breast.

" I've been waithing too long fo this Bella"

" uhh Edward please "

" Please what Bella tell me what do you want."

" I want you in me right know"

I kissed him long and hard and pulled his jeans down. To my surprise he wasn't wearing any underwear. So his hard leanght sprang out.

I looked at Edward and he looked as if he was in pure bliss. I lowers my head on to his dick and gave a testing lick on his head. I heard Edward moan my name. I took his whole lenght into my mouth and sucked and did things that in most countrys would be considered illegal. Suddenly Edward pulled me up.

" I want to cum inside you Bella..."

I couldn't help but let out the loudest moan ever.

" ...but since you have tourtured me I'm going to tourture you."

I was about to opean my mouth to look at him when I felt Edwards fingure on my folds. He slipped the fingure inside me, and starte to pump in faster as he added a second fingure and then a third. When I tought that I would die from so much pleasure Edward lowered his head and bit my clit. I moaned so lound and my breating was in raspy breaths.

I was about to come all over Edward fingures when he suddenly stopped. I looked at him with a pout. It had felt so good why had he stopped? Edward came up to me and started to kiss my lips again and suddenly I felt him at my entrence. I bucked my hips up and his head slipped in. I heard Edward grunt.

Edward suddenly pushed all of himslef into me and it felt so right. He filled all of me from top to bottom. Edward and I starte to move with each other. I would meet him with every trust.

" faster uhh harder ahh"

" God Bella your so tight."

I could feel my stomach tightning and Edward started to trust in faster.

" I'm about to come Edward."

Edward changed position and was hitting a new angle. He trusted faster and faster and all of the suden I saw stars. I tightened my self around Edward and he trusted into me faster and faster and suddenly I felt him come inside of me. He trusted a few more times and fell to my side.

I felt empty without him in me but he was with me know and that was all that mattered.

" I love you Bella "

" I love you too Edward."

I snuggled into Edwards chest and I felt him pull the blanket on top of us.

" Edward?"

" Yes love?"

" I think we should go home, Miami isn't for everyone."

" I agree love, I'll never leave you again. Forever"

" Forever"

I that I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my forever.

**An: hope you liked the last chapter. I tryed my best to update sooner and if there are any mistakes I am so sorry I wrote this whole chapter This chapter on my itouch... =] again sorry it took so long... Review please...=)**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

Before you start killing me because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please hear me out. :) Ok well You see my Computer crashed and thank God I had a back up on my Ipod touch. :) But then my Ipod touch broke but I still had all the it in my email... (If you haven't noticed technology doesn't like me) So when I got my New Ipod I put the stories there and well I started writing and updated a bit but I couldn't update from my Ipod which sucked.. But I got a laptop a couple days ago and I'm starting to write again so Yay. :)

**No Way Out:**

No Way Out is almost done. I have like 5-8 more chaps... and there is a HUGE twist in the story so... Expect the Unexpected :)

** Save Me:**

Save Me only has the Epilogue left. Which I'm almost done with, but I have Writers Block :\

* * *

**New Stories:**

I have a bunch of new stories half written or almost finished. However instead of adding them I'm going to finish stories and then add them so you guys don't have to go though this again :)

I have a LOT of **Twilight** Stories I'm writing and it varies in couples.

Alice/Jasper: 3-4 stories (I've been Obsessed with them lately)

Sam/Leah: 1 Story

Jacob/Leah: 1 Story ( but I have ideas for others)

Bella/Edward: 4 Stories (My old Obsession :p)

Tell me which couples you guys would like for me to write about more.

Don't think I Forgot about** Harry Potter**. I have about three stories in the writing process and many ideas.

Harry/Ginny: 2 stories (Well Three if you count No Way Out)

Ron/Hermione: 1 Story (However, I have a couple ideas bumpin' around in my head)

Tell me if you guys want Stories of other couples.

And lastly I'm Writing one more **Smallville** Story and I'm Writing a **Supernatural** Story.

* * *

Yepps... That's the updates and I'll be updating No Way Out and Save me soon Pinky Promise :) (Hopefully This week or next week). I love you guys and who ever Stayed around and waited Thank You Soooo much :) Leave me a Review telling me Which Couples you guys want stories on and I will try to accommodate your needs.

P.S: Please do not leave any Hate Reviews. I know I Haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I'm going to get back to Schedule now :) Thanks again


End file.
